o2jamfandomcom-20200213-history
O2Jam Philippines Game Policy
The following is the original text of the O2Jam Philippines game policy: __TOC__ O2Jam Philippines Policy The following rules govern O2 Jam PH game and the O2 Jam PH website (including message boards / forum). Please be aware that failure to comply with these rules of conduct may result in the termination of your e-Games game account according to the e-Games Online Game USER AGREEMENT AND SOFTWARE LICENSE. IP Interactive© reserves the right to permanently ban an offender immediately should the need arise. Swindling / Fraud Policy We do not interfere with trading/purchasing between players, since such negotiations are not visible to us. However, we MAY make an exception in the event that we find out that a particular player habitually cheats; we will take necessary actions as it is harmful to the community. You are responsible for maintaining the safety and confidentiality of your password. You shall also bear the consequences resulting from your disclosure or allowing the disclosure of your password. IP Interactive©, its employees, administrators, moderators, and Game Masters will never ask for your password offline or online, except when required to enter a password as part of the login process. Players should be wary of scams through phising. Phising is the act of sending an email falsely claiming to come from a legitimate source in order to steal confidential information to commit fraud and/or theft. These email messages usually contain links that, when clicked, leads clients to what appears to be a trusted website, or which generates a pop-up window, and requests that clients enter confidential personal and financial information. IP Interactive© will never send you an email requesting that you verify any confidential information such as personal data, usernames, and passwords. Players should not impersonate any IP Interactive© ,O2 Media© or Terra ICT© employee. Account, Character and / or Items Sharing Policy Players may not advertise the intent to or commit the act of buying, selling, trading or sharing, or transferring any access to your account, character/s or item/s; we do not entertain reports or restore any items related to this. Trading or selling your account is prohibited unless we provide an option to do so. Illegal Play Policy Any player found to be using illegal programs such as bot/hack/cheat programs and software will have their account permanently banned without warning. Players shall not communicate the existence of any exploitable bug (bugs that grant the user unnatural or unintended benefits) either directly or through public posting, to any other player. Bugs should be promptly reported via the forums/helpdesk/GM in-game. Any tools or ideas that allow someone to gain certain items or duplicate items will be banned and have their items deleted. Players may not modify any part of the O2 Jam PH Client, server, or any part of the official website. Players should not attempt to interfere with, hack into, or decipher any transmissions to or from the servers running O2 Jam PH. Private Server Policy Players are strictly discouraged to play O2 Jam PH on any server that is not controlled or authorized by XtraVision© or IP Interactive©. You will not create, use, or provide any server emulator or other site where O2 Jam may be played, and you will not post or distribute any utilities, emulators or other software tools related to O2 Jam without the express written permission of O2 Media©. Harassment Policy While enjoying O2 Jam PH, you must respect the rights of others and their rights to play and enjoy the game. To this end, you may not defraud, harass, threaten, or cause distress and / or unwanted attention to other players. Players should not use sexually explicit, harmful, threatening, abusive, defamatory, obscene, hateful, racially or ethically offensive language. Players are not allowed to organize nor be a member of any pledges or groups within O2 Jam PH that are based on or espouse any racist, sexist, anti-religion, anti-ethnic, anti-gay, or other hate mongering philosophies. Naming Policy You may create a character and choose a name for your character to identify your character to other members. You may not select the name with the following criteria : * Sexually explicit, harmful, threatening, abusive, defamatory, obscene, hateful, racially or ethically offensive language vulgarity. * Name that associate with trademark, copyright or any propriety rights. * Special coding. * Names associating with IP Interactive© and or GM characters. Other Abuses Players are prohibited to market, promote, advertise, or solicit within the O2 Jam game or on the official website. Players are prohibited to use O2 Jam as a means of promoting prostitution. Repeated spamming or flooding in the Lobby chat is also subject to temporary removal of the ability to communicate. Players are discouraged from spreading of false rumors about the Game, the Company and other players. Players should not disrupt in-game events by harassing participants and event facilitators. Players should not violate any local, national, or international laws or regulations. Interruption of Service IP Interactive© reserves the right to interrupt the Service from time to time on a regularly scheduled basis or otherwise with or without prior notice in order to perform maintenance. You acknowledge that the Service may be interrupted for reasons beyond the control of IP Interactive© and we cannot guarantee that you will be able to access the Service or your Account whenever you wish to do so. IP Interactive© shall not be liable for any interruption of the Service, delay or failure to perform resulting from any causes beyond its reasonable control. IP Interactive© shall not be obligated to refund all or any portion of any Account fee by reasons of any interruption of the Service by reason of any of the circumstances as described above. Suspension / Termination of Account You agree that if the Service or your account is suspended temporary or even terminated / cancelled for any reason or length of time, you are not entitled to any reimbursement or refund of any fees (ePoints). We may terminate this Agreement (including your Software license and your Account) immediately and without notice if you breach this Agreement or willfully infringe any third party intellectual property rights, or if we are unable to verify or authenticate any information you provide us, or upon game play, chat or any player activity whatsoever which is, in our sole discretion, inappropriate and / or in violation of the spirit of O2 Jam PH as described in the Agreement. Privacy Policy We do not record e-mail addresses of the visitors. All personal information that is voluntary given to www.e-Games.com.ph or www.o2jam.com.ph will not be issued, sold, or redistributed. Your computer reaches us via a particular IP (Internet Protocol) address. This can tell us things like what part of the world you are coming from or what service provider you are using, www.e-Games.com.ph or www.o2jam.com.ph will link your IP to your personally identifiable information about you for billing purposes. Restoration Policy Problems arising from the game server / system error will be restored to the last information saved in the database after complete checking. When we restore your character, item(s), etc..., you might encounter loss of experience, levels and etc ... due to the last saved information not saved. There will not be any restoration due to self negligence such as such as accidentally deleting or selling an item. All cases have to be reported within 7 days because your account information will expire within 7 days. There will not be any restoration for cases reported after 7 days of incident as we cannot locate it due to database expiration. You will not provide false information or intentionally hide any information when registering your account as you cannot prove that the account belongs to you during our verification. Thus, there will not be any restoration. ---- YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU AGREE TO THESE RULES AND WILL ABIDE TO THEM. YOU FURTHER AGREE THAT THESE RULES WILL APPLY TO ANYONE THAT YOU ALLOW TO USE YOUR O2 Jam PH ACCOUNT OR USER ID, AND THAT YOU ARE PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CONSEQUENCES (INCLUDING TERMINATION OF YOUR ACCOUNT) THAT MAY RESULT IF ANY SUCH PERSON BREACH THESE RULES. YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT IF YOUR ACCOUNT AND RIGHT TO USE THE O2 Jam PH SERVICE IS TERMINATED BY IP INTERACTIVE© FOR ANY REASON, YOU WILL NOT BE ENTITLED TO A REFUND OF ANY FEES PAID BY YOU FOR USE OF THE O2 Jam PH SERVICE. THESE RULES MAY BE CHANGED, AND NEW RULES MAY BE ADDED, AT ANY TIME. YOU AGREE TO CHECK THE O2 Jam PH WEBSITE FROM TIME TO TIME TO REVIEW ANY RULE CHANGES THAT IP INTERACTIVE© MAY HAVE MADE. YOU AGREE TO READ CAREFULLY THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS SET FORTH IN THE O2 Jam PH SERVICE AGREEMENT THAT IS POSTED ON THE WEBSITE. ---- Offenses and Penalties Swindling / Fraud Scamming by "phising" Sending an email falsely claiming to come from a legitimate source in order to steal confidential information to commit fraud and/or theft. : 1st offense : Item Confiscation and Account ban for two (2) days : 2nd offense : Item Confiscation and Account ban for four (4) days : 3rd offense : Account Deletion Impersonation Impersonation of any IP Interactive©, O2 Media© or Terra ICT© employee. Impersonation of a well known player for malicious purpose : 1st offense : Account ban for two (2) days : 2nd offense : Account ban for four (4) days : 3rd offense : Account Deletion Account, Character and / or Items Sharing Illegal trade and transfer of account/s Advertisement of intent to or commission of the act of buying, selling, trading or sharing, or transferring any access to your account, character/s or item/s. : 1st offense : Account ban for five (5) days : 2nd offense : Account Deletion Illegal and Unfair Play Use of 3rd Party Programs Use of bot/hack/cheat programs & software Use of auto-mouse and/or macro programs Use of tools or ideas that allow someone to gain certain items or duplicate items Abuse of game bugs : 1st offense : Account Deletion Client modification Modification of any part of the O2 Jam PH Client : 1st offense : Account Deletion Illegal servers Private servers Creation, use, or providing any server emulator or other site where O2 Jam may be played Posting or distribution of any utilities, emulators or other software tools related to O2 Jam without the express written permission : 1st offense : Account Deletion Harassment Player harassment : Harassing, threatening, or causing distress and/or unwanted attention to other players : 1st offense : Account ban for one (1) day : 2nd offense : Account ban for three (3) days : 3rd offense : Account ban for five (5) days : 4th offense : Account Deletion Vulgarity/Profanity Use of sexually explicit, harmful, threatening, abusive, defamatory, obscene, hateful, racially or ethically offensive language Organization and/or a member of any pledges or groups within O2 Jam PH that are based on or espouse any racist, sexist, anti-religion, anti-ethnic, anti-gay, or other hate mongering philosophies : 1st offense : Account ban for one (1) day : 2nd offense : Account ban for three (3) days : 3rd offense : Account ban for five (5) days : 4th offense : Account Deletion Punking a GM Harassment of a GM in relation to an offense : 1st offense : Account ban for two (2) days : 2nd offense : Account ban for four (4) days : 3rd offense : Account Deletion Use of O2 Jam for purposes other than gaming Using O2 Jam for unofficial marketing purposes Marketing, promotion, advertisement, or solicitations within the O2 Jam game or on the official website : 1st offense : Account ban for five (5) days : 2nd offense : Account Deletion Using O2 Jam for prostitution Using O2 Jam as a means to promote or solicit sexual favors. : 1st offense : Account Deletion Spamming/flooding Excessive typing or posting of repetitive/useless messages in the Lobby. Retyping the same text more than 4 times is considered spamming. : 1st offense : Account ban for one (1) day : 2nd offense : Account ban for three (3) days : 3rd offense : Account ban for five (5) days : 4th offense : Account Deletion Other offenses Relaying false information Spreading of false rumors about the Game, the Company and other players Event disruption : Disruption in-game events by harassing participants and event facilitators Violation of other applicable laws : Violation of any local, national, or international laws or regulations : 1st offense : Account ban for two (2) days : 2nd offense : Account ban for four (4) days : 3rd offense : Account Deletion Violations of the policy The following hacks violate the policy: Section Illegal and Unfair Play * Jambot * Score hack Section Spamming/flooding * Flood hack Category:O2Jam